


Watch Someone Bleed

by catmanu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Underage But Whatever, busting out that classique tag, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Arya shows up at Jaqen's shady apartment to find an unexpected mess she helps take care of.Such is life when dating an assassin, she guesses.





	Watch Someone Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, everyone!
> 
> This is set in the [Egg Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375069) universe, though you don't need to have read Egg Baby to read this.
> 
> Title is stolen from Hozier's "Blood."

The wind was blowing like it wanted to whip through Arya as she walked the darkened three blocks from the bus stop to Jaqen’s apartment.  She hardly felt it—Starks didn’t get cold, and they knew how to dress for winter—but that sensation of _it’s cold_ was all around her.  It blew around her legs with the bits of trash and dead, dry leaves that swirled through the deep blue sky and onto the sidewalk.  It hung still in the air as she stepped into the hallway of Jaqen’s near-empty building.

Even if her _boyfriend_ (was he her boyfriend?  Was that what this was?  It felt like so much more than that) wasn’t who was waiting for her at the top floor of the five-story walkup, her family would wholeheartedly disapprove of her coming here.  The old landlady lived on the first floor, and there was someone occupying the apartment on the second, but the third and fourth floors were vacant and dark and _cold_ , and Arya appreciated the newfound weight of Jaqen’s pocketknife as she moved quickly up the stairs.

She paused on one of the uneven steps between the fourth and fifth floors, sniffing in the still, musty air.  Her sense of smell was getting better and better these days, and there was something metallic, something like…blood?

“Jaqen!” she yelled, pounding on his door with both her fists.  “Jaqen?...Jaqen?”  There was no answer, and Arya started to panic.  Even if she knew how to pick locks, which she didn’t yet, Jaqen’s would be too hard to pick.  And she couldn’t very well kick his door down.  Or call the cops.  Not with the amount of _weapons_ he usually had lying around the place.

The jumpy feeling creeping up her throat was making it hard to think straight.  She tried one more time.  “Jaqen…open the damn door!”

Her ear pressed to the door, Arya heard a shuffling noise.  She stepped back as the lock clicked, flicking the blade out of the pocketknife.  Just in case.

Jaqen stood there entirely naked, blood smeared up and down his side.  Arya took no time to stop and stare at his nakedness.  He was _bleeding_.

She gasped.  “Holy shit, Jaqen!  What—what happened?”  Her heart was racing.  She didn’t feel like the brave girlfriend of an assassin right now, not at all.  She was a scared little kid.

“A girl does not need to worry about a man, Arya Stark.”  Maybe it was her imagination, but his voice sounded a little weaker than normal.

“How the fuck am I supposed to not worry when you’re bleeding that much?”

“A man has already taken measures to stop the bleeding.  Right now it’s just—”  He stopped to push his hair out of his face with a bloody hand.  “It looks much worse than it is.  A man promises.”

“I don’t believe you.  You’re just showing off how brave you are, or something.”  Now his hair was bloody, too.  Arya had to admit it to herself.  It looked good.

“Why would a man need to do that?  He already has the admiration of a girl, does he not?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“A man is, perhaps, showing off how he would like help cleaning himself off.  Can a girl manage such a terrible job?”  He winked.

“Can a girl manage touching you while you’re naked?  Yeah, I think she can, thanks.”

“Then follow a man.”

Jaqen locked a door and led her into the bathroom.  The building was old, and Jaqen wasn’t one to make Pinterest boards of bathroom renovation ideas, so his bathtub was one of those ancient, claw-footed kinds.  Jaqen turned on the water while Arya found a washcloth.  She knew from experience that the water would take a while to run hot.

“The water’s gonna be all bloody, you know,” Arya said.  “You won’t exactly get clean.”

“A girl worries too much today,” Jaqen said, slinging a long, bloody leg over the side of the tub. “It will not help a man heal if a girl worries.”

Arya began washing the blood off his body in gentle strokes, staying away from the wound on his side just in case.  Jaqen noticed she was avoiding it.

“A girl…If a girl wishes to continue this, with a man…A girl must become accustomed to this sight.  There will be blood in a girl’s life.”

“You think I’m grossed out?  It’s not a big deal at all.”  And it wasn’t.  Now that she knew he wouldn’t die, the blood didn’t bother her.  Maybe she even liked it a little.  It did look nice swirling in the water, a shade similar to his hair. 

Something else looked nice in the water, too.  As she ran the washcloth over his scarred stomach, she saw _a man_ was getting hard.

“Oooh,” she said. “A man likes this, huh?”

“A man enjoys whenever a girl touches him, Arya Stark.  A girl knows this." 

“Can I do something about it?”

Jaqen didn’t answer.  Well, not with words.  He gently took her wrist and placed her hand on top of his cock.  It got harder as soon as she touched it, and he breathed out with a soft hum.  She’d learned to love his quiet little reactions to her.  Somehow it felt more intimate than if he made a lot of noise.

They watched her fist moving in the bloody water. 

“Has anyone ever done this for you before?”  Getting Jaqen to talk about his past wasn’t always possible, but Arya always gave it a try.  Sometimes it worked.

“No.  This is a man’s first time.”

“Your first time getting jerked off in uhhh…bloody bathtub water?”

“A man might not use such a vulgar expression, but yes, that is what he means.”

“I didn’t think _anything_ could be new for you,” Arya said.

“Even a man who’s seen so much can have new experiences,” Jaqen replied, leaning back.  His hair was now swirling in the water too, mixed in with all the blood.  “That is something a man enjoys about a girl.”

“You enjoy that about me?”

“A man enjoys it, yes.  Appreciates.  Loves.”

Arya didn’t like cheesy shit.  She never had.  Romantic comedies and those books about dashing dudes with huge muscles were Sansa and Jeyne’s type of thing, and she and Robb and Bran always made fun of them for it.  But when Jaqen said _loves…_

“I love that about you too,” Arya blurted out, before she could stop herself.

Jaqen smiled.  “A girl should remove her clothes.” 

“She should?...I should?” 

“Yes.  A girl should remove her clothes and join a man.  There is room for two.”

Claw-footed tubs were big.  There sure _was_ room for two.  And even if there wasn’t, they would have found a way to make it work.  Arya was out of everything she wore—worn-out Docs, wool socks, jeans, sweatshirt, underwear and sports bra—in _maybe_ twenty seconds.  She left it all in the kind of sloppy pile that would make Mom freak out, and climbed over the edge of the tub.

The water was cooling off by this point, but Jaqen’s body was warm. 

As she stretched out against him, her head nestled against his neck and her hair already getting wet, soaking in the bloody water, he brushed his fingers lightly, gently over each of her nipples, and then slid his hand down to where they both wanted it to be. 

“A girl did not lie,” Jaqen said, as their hands moved together.

“About what?”

“The blood.  It is not…what did she say?  A big deal?” 

“Told you.”  Arya’s toes curled, and she sped her hand up.  Jaqen hissed quietly in response.  Not everyone could make an assassin feel so good, she figured.  Most people wouldn’t be _brave_ enough to even try.  “I don’t care about blood.  I just was kind of freaked out because I didn’t want you to _die,_ Jaqen.”

Jaqen shifted in the tub, splashing water on her face, and put his hand over her mouth.  She’d never thought she would like something like that.  But with Jaqen…The tingling between her legs got better, stronger.

“Right now a girl has no need to worry,” he said.  “A girl is here with a man, finding pleasure as she floats in a man’s blood. Is that not enough, Arya Stark?  Hmmm?”

“Oh, shut up,” Arya breathed.  “Stop being _right_ all the time.  I hate it.”

“A girl is lying about that,” Jaqen said, smirking, and he kissed her before she could say anything back. 

She tasted blood in his mouth, on his tongue, and felt his teeth graze her lower lip.  Softly, then harder.  She tasted blood in his mouth—his blood, and her own.

Then he slid one of his slender, strong legs between her own, and she stopped thinking about any of it.


End file.
